Love Never Dies
by Blondebunny55
Summary: Little snapshots into Lily and James' life, mostly after Hogwarts. Please review!
1. Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: So these are some little snapshots of Lilly and James' life. There is no particular order to any of them, I'll just update as they come to me. Please tell me if you like them, and request anything you would like to see. Thanks!**

James watched from his place on the bed as pale sunlight filtered in through the slightly parted curtains. He contemplated indolently on the meaning of heaven. The light at the end of the tunnel, the golden gates leading into a peaceful afterlife; it was all wrong. No, heaven was in the form of a red-headed woman sleeping serenely next to him. Heaven felt like warm tousled sheets and the remnants of sleep still residing under his eyelids. It sounded like the distant songs of birds on the other side of the window; was the gentle breathing coming from next to him. It was knowing that, even though the world was at war, this morning was nothing but peace. Heaven was unswerving, welcoming, amorous. This was the heaven he knew, the only heaven he needed.


	2. Bookworms

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**A/N: I'm home sick today, so I thought I might as well update. Tell me what you think!**

James strolled into the living room, a smile emerging on his face when he found Lilly still curled up in a blanket atop the worn couch, completely engrossed in her book.

"Planning on sleeping tonight?" He teased as he settled down next to her. She blinked blurrily several times and looked over at him.

"What time is it?" She looked down at her wrist to realize she didn't have her watch on.

"Almost midnight. You've been reading for hours. Don't you think it's time to give it a break?" James brushed a long strand of fiery red hair out of her face.

"I don't know if I can. This is a really good book." She laughed softly. James looked down at the book in question and widened his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're staring at my book like it just slapped you?" She grinned and arched an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"That- That used to be my favorite book!" Surprise colored his voice.

"You've read a book before?"

James rolled his hazel eyes. "Ha ha. You're hilarious. And yes I have. My dad used to read parts of that book to me when I was younger. I guess it made me like reading, because I used to all the time. Not even Sirius knows that."

This time, Lilly was the one surprised. "Why keep it a secret?"

"The great James Potter, a bookworm? I think that would cause a riot if people knew." He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, looking a tad embarrassed.

"Hmm. Well, I think it's very attractive." Lilly murmured, scooting closer to him.

"Which is exactly why I married a professed bookworm." He smirked, leaning down until their lips were inches apart.

"Oh, so that's the only reason why you married me, huh?" Lilly pulled back, a Marauders'-esque smirk spread across her lips.

"Well, I could think of a few others…" James whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips. Yes, James could think of _plenty _of reasons why he had married Lilly.


	3. Baby Names

"Harry!" Lily suddenly broke the comfortable silence at the dinner table, causing James to drop his fork with a loud clank.

"Was that really necessary?" He growled as he dived under the table to retrieve his eating utensil.

Lily barely seemed to register James, as she stared straight ahead, her face lit up with excitement. One hand rubbed softly at her bugling stomach. "Harry. Let's name the baby Harry."

"I thought we decided on naming him James though." He replied as he settled back into his chair.

"Yes, I know, but wouldn't it be nice for the baby to have an original name?"

"I dunno. Harry…" James tested out the name on his tongue, and shrugged.

"We can make his middle name James." Lily said, trying her best to coax James into liking the idea as much as she did.

"Harry James Potter. I suppose it has a nice ring to it. But how did you come up with Harry anyway?"

She shrugged sheepishly, "I was just thinking about how Muggles have their own version of wizards, called magicians. There was one magician that I always thought could have actually been magic and his name was Harry Houdini. And I dunno, the name seems rather fitting now because if I hadn't been born a witch, then I wouldn't be married to you and having this baby. I know it doesn't make much sense, but there's just something about it I like." Lily nervously plucked a nonexistent piece of fuzz off her shirt.

James, though still a bit adverse to the idea, saw how much it meant to Lily. "Harry it is then."

"Really?" Lily looked up at him gleefully.

"Sure. I mean it's no Neville Longbottom, but it'll do…"

* * *

**A/N: Two updates in one day, wow! Well, this is my take on how Lilly and James named Harry. Tell me what you think, yeah you, go on, hit that review button! :)**


	4. Waiting

The end was coming. Lily could feel it all around her. The way James laughed a little too hard at things, as if it was the last time he would ever laugh again. The way Dumbledore looked at her, eyes void of their usual twinkling. How Sirius had started trying harder than ever to have them change secret-keepers. The visits from friends who looked as if they had already begun to mourn the loss of Lily and James. It was wrong. All of it. And Lily couldn't stand it.

She knew Voldemort would find them eventually. They couldn't run forever. But Lily could not stomach the way they just _sat _there, day after day, waiting. Waiting for what exactly? To die? For the war to be over? She didn't know, no one did. She felt utterly, excruciatingly powerless, for everything laid in the hands of Fate.

Harry's delicate hand brushed her cheek and she smiled through the tears that threatened to spill over. She would be strong for her son, no matter how helpless she felt inside. Looking down into his innocent green eyes, the eyes that knew nothing of pain and death, Lily found her restlessness settle. She would wait a hundred years in hiding if it meant she could keep Harry safe.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this isn't romantic and it has really nothing about James, but this was what happened when I sat down to write. I promise I will get some cute fluffy ones up soon. Please review!**


	5. Realizations

**A/N: I would like to thank Vanessa Osbourne for pointing out that I have been spelling Lily's name wrong this entire time. Wow, I never even noticed! Haha :D Oh, and thanks to all those who have reviewed and added this to your favorites, it's much appreciated! And now, time for some good old fluff…**

Those hazel eyes, they held within them a quality Lily had never noticed before. They spoke a story about love; about fierce loyalty. An arrogant toerag couldn't have eyes like that. Perhaps, just maybe, Lily had been wrong about him.

James' hand brushed Lily's and- wait what was that? Did a thrill really just run up her arm? Was her heart really pounding like that? She was a jumble of confusion and joy as they walked along a rock-strewn path that led back to Hogwarts.

Lily thought back on how she had ended up here, actually _enjoying _herself, with James Potter. The morning the last Hogsmeade visit of the year had been posted in the Gryffindor common room, an uproar had arisen among the seventh-years. This was their last time going. And James, never one to break tradition, had yelled across the room, asking Lily if she would go on a date with him, like he had every time since third year. It was a shock to every Gryffindor present, especially to Lily herself, when she agreed.

So here she was, rosy-cheeked and laughing a little too loudly, next to the guy she had _probably _misjudged for seven years. The day had been spent over frothy butterbeers and meandering through the packed streets. Nothing special, and yet Lily had never felt so buoyant as she did now.

When the gates to the castle became visible, James slowed and turned to look down at her gleaming green eyes. She returned his gaze, and for the life of her, she couldn't recall how she had ever despised that messy shock of black hair; those eyes behind round glasses.

"Lily, I- I had a really good time today." He ran his fingers through his hair and Lily found herself wishing she could do the same.

"I did too." When had her voice become so breathless?

"You can slap me after this but I have to say it." James flashed a crooked smile, trying to mask his apprehension, "I love you."

With sudden realization and not a single regret, she replied, "I love you too."


	6. Breakfast

Snickering like a maniac, James tip-toed into his bedroom, armed with a large pillow. On the bed laid Lily, her red hair fanning around her face like her head was on fire. He lobbed the pillow at her, with a bit too much accuracy. It hit her square in the face, and he clapped his hands over his mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. With a large lurch, she fell right off the bed. She sputtered irately up at him from the ground.

"Oh, lovely, you're awake." his nonchalance only served to anger her further.

"James, you- bloody-" She mumbled insults under her breath as she picked herself up. She grabbed the pillow and chucked it back at him.

"Lily, dear, you really aren't a morning person are you?" James snatched the pillow coming at him with ease.

"What makes you say that?" She snarled at him. James bit his lip to hold down his laughter. She glared at him with wide ferocious eyes, her snarled red hair and wrinkled clothing adding to the demented effect she was producing.

"Calm down, will you! It was just a tiny joke." He walked towards her, and pulled her into a hug. She sighed resignedly.

She sidled out of his arms, saying something about using the loo. James waited on the bed until she came out, her hair falling down her back in soft curls like it usually did, and her expression looked a bit kinder.

"There _was _a reason I came up here and woke you up, you know." He laid back, his hands behind his head.

"Oh, is that right?" Lily rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you would like some breakfast."

"Aren't you supposed to ask me that _after _I wake up?" Lily sat down next to James, looking rather amused, the stunt with the pillow already forgiven.

"Well, you're awake now, so let's go." He led her downstairs, but before entering the kitchen, he covered her eyes.

"James, what are you doing?" Lily giggled as he walked her over to a chair and allowed her to sit down, all the while keeping his hand over her eyes.

"Okay, you can look." When Lily opened her eyes, she gasped. She felt like she was back at Hogwarts as she stared at the table in front of her, which was laden with food. There was a plate of kippers, another of eggs, scrambled the way she liked them, alongside pancakes and toast. Everything looked amazing.

"James, this is- wow."

"Did I mention I cooked this all by hand? No magic." He flashed his adorable crooked grin.

"How do you go from being an infuriating prat to being the sweetest boyfriend ever?" Lily asked, and stood up so she could go over to him and kiss him.

"Just all in a day's job, I suppose." He chuckled back.

* * *

**A/N: Not the best, but please review! Oh, and I see this happening a little bit after they got out of Hogwarts, just thought I would add that. :)**


	7. Responsibility

Responsibility. James could feel it weighing down on him, churning in his stomach, in a constant struggle with his heart. It tore him down the middle; always pulling in opposite directions. The Order, his friends, his family. The things that he loved, the things that kept him sane. Each of them needed him all the more as conditions in the wizarding world dipped down into astronomical lows.

On missions, his mind floundered with worry. Tormenting itself over the well being of those he had left at home. When he was with Lily and Harry, finally with down time, he was hit with the driving feeling he wasn't doing enough to help Dumbledore. It was a plaguing game of tug-o-war, one that he never won.

James fell back into his chair, his countenance contorted with the afflicting emotions. Lily, sensing his anguish, came over to his side and wrapped her arms around him tenderly. It seemed they had switched roles as his head laid dejectedly onto her shoulder, her holding him in a firm embrace. Usually, it was James doing the comforting. But times had changed, and everyone could use a bit of consoling nowadays.

"I can't win, can I?" He asked, his voice a low rough whisper.

"None of us can," Lily murmured back, "We just need to hold out a little longer. It will get better." Her sentiments were forceful and came out more hollow than she had intended.

"How do we know that? How can we even hope anymore?" Distantly, James felt remorse bite at him. He should be trying to stay strong for Lily. She was no better off, after all.

"Remember what we're fighting for. For Harry, and for muggle-borns like me. To have a life."

He wanted to yell, to kick and scream and ask the heavens why _he _wasn't allowed the leisure of having a life. Why it was _him _that must fight. He fought the urge and focused on the positives. He had been granted Lily's love. Undying friendships had been made. He had had seven normal, breezy years at Hogwarts. In every respect, he _had _lived. Now it was his son's turn.

That moment eased the wariness in his soul. Responsibility still continued on in its war within him. Every second was spent with utmost care. And yet, it felt no longer like a load of bricks upon his shoulders. It was the sturdy weight given to him so that he may help in the effort to push the wizarding world onward, towards the light at the end of the current darkness.

**A/N: Yup. Sorry if any of you don't like the angstiness (not a word, I know) of this, but I couldn't help myself. I do enjoy my angst. Plus, this is just how I imagine they might have been feeling. After all, fighting Voldie isn't a walk through a field of daisies. So yeah, I'm done with my rambling and now it is your turn and give me some feedback! Oh, and I wrote this in a bit of a hurry, so if there are some mistakes, please forgive me. Thanks! :D**


	8. Kissing in the rain

Lily stared out the window, feeling her lip curl up in repugnance at what a dismal day it was turning out to be. Misty rain swirled and mixed with the morning fog, creating a softened, swirling quality in the air. The sky threw itself upon the world in all its bloated gray dullness. She shoved the curtains together to hide the atrocious weather from her sight.

"Looks like today is going to be uneventful." Lily grumbled as she joined James on the loveseat.

James snickered, his eyes never leaving the copy of the _Daily Prophet _that was between his clutches.

"How can you possibly find that amusing?" She snapped at him.

"You just get so worked up about the weather, of all things. Read the paper, _then _you'll have something to gripe about." The corner of his mouth slide up into his infamous crooked grin. He shook his paper for emphasis.

"I think I'd rather not." Lily replied, eyeing the newspaper with wary eyes. No need to further damper her mood with the most recent list of deaths and disappearances.

"Suit yourself, but I find it very informative." His eyes once again glued to the article he had previously been reading.

Lily huffed and glared around the room, hoping futilely to find something to distract her. Finding no success with that endeavor, she retreated back to the window. This gave her a sudden, rather random, thought.

"James?" She called, turning to look at him. He made a noise indicating he was listening, but his gaze stayed fixed on the page.

"Have you ever been kissed in the rain?"

His eyebrows shot together at her question, and he finally put the newspaper down to look at Lily.

"Uh, I don't believe I have…. Why?"

"Well, I haven't either…" She glanced wistfully over her shoulder.

"What are you suggesting?" He inquired with a trace of confusion.

"Oh, nothing." Another quick look behind her.

A sudden grin of comprehension broke out on his face. He leapt up and sauntered over to her. James headed for the door, with a giggling Lily in his arms. The hazy wet atmosphere enveloped them once they were outside. Lily felt like she was under water. James set her down gently in the street, the moist air making his shirt cling to his muscles in a rather attractive way. That fact wasn't lost on Lily.

"So you say you've never been kissed in the rain, eh?" His eyes seemed to blaze like an inferno.

Lily could barely formulate a response, so captivating was the sight of James standing before her like that. His soft lips were a burst of color against the bleak setting, and if it was possible, his hair had somehow ended up even more ruffled than usual. She sent a silent thanks to the rain, it had a use after all; it seemed to have inhanced James' sexiness, if that was even possible.

"How about we change that." James murmured, one hand finding its way into her hair and the other cupping her face. He bent down and kissed her softly. Lily threw her arms around him, her only articulate thought being, '_I love you.'_

**A/N: Ah cliché love moments, they are the best. But seriously, I like this one a lot for some reason. Yeah, well as always please review, it makes me smile so much when I get one. :D**


	9. Worries

"I'm scared, James." She spoke so low James wasn't sure if he had imagined it. He tore his eyes away from the dancing flames to look at Lily. The firelight threw mysterious shadows across her face, further emphasized by the anxious expression she sported.

"Why?" He murmured back.

Lily clutched her knees closer to her body and sucked in a shaky breath.

"We're leaving Hogwarts in a few hours and we're never coming back. It's going to be so different from now on. We won't be safe anymore."

James knew her worries were all true, but he refused to think ahead to the future, it was too uncertain. Here, sitting on the floor in the darkened common room, next to Lily, was all he wanted to focus on.

"We'll be part of the Order when we leave. Sure we won't be as safe, but we'll be working on changing that." He gauged her face to see if his words had been of any comfort. It seemed it had been.

Lily pulled her gaze away from her fingers to look at James.

"Thank you." She breathed, throwing her arms around him, sinking into his form. His distinguishable scent doused her in consolation. "You always make everything seem so much better." She said into his neck before releasing him.

"You're welcome." He bent down to kiss her chastely on the forehead.

They lapsed into silence for awhile, savoring their last moments there. When the quiet became too much for James, he began whispering old fond memories of their years at Hogwarts. Lily smiled and tears spilled down her cheeks as she reminisced on the good times.

The first rays of sunlight crawled its way across the plush carpet, illuminating the two forms sleeping snuggled close together. Lily's eyes fluttered open, feeling more at peace with the world than she had in a long time. Looking to her side, she found James still asleep, slumped against the side of a chair. His glasses were askew and his mouth slightly open. Lily grinned, he was rather adorable when he was sleeping. She laid back down next to him, thinking of last night. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms while talking about anything and everything. So simple, yet it had succeed in removing her reservations about leaving. She loved James, and he loved her. They would make it.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm experiencing some very, very strong writer's block at the moment. I'm astounded I even finished writing this. So please, **_**please**_** request! Until I can get over this block thing, I have no ideas. I will consider everything! I enjoyed updating nearly everyday, and that won't happen unless you help me out! I promise I will work to get back to writing like I used to, but until then, request. Oh, and review. Thanks! Love, Blondebunny55 **


	10. The Color Blue

The color of their love was a deep, lustrous azure. It resembled the unremitting murmuring of slow-moving water. It was the kind that brought serenity to your soul to behold. Like the cerulean twilight before the stars burst forth in the sky. The cool cobalt clouds traversing the air, unaffected by the world. Warm and close like the plumage of a blue jay.

Their love lit up Lily's life with its soft, unwavering luminosity. It beat in harmony with her heart, moving in great swells within. No matter what life threw at Lily and James, it would never ebb. Never diminish. Yes, their love was certainly something to behold.

**A/N: I'm still fighting the writer's block, but I was inspired by a poem this girl wrote in English class. Hope you enjoyed, please review and **_**request! **_**Lots of love :D**


	11. Leaving

oh how many reasons should I give you (give you)

well how many touches can you feel

how many times can you look me in the eyes

until you know that you're mine, 'til you know that this is for real

oh I know that I already told you

but let me remind you once again

there isn't a force in this world ever gonna get in my way

anytime, any place, any where

I'll be there, I'll be there

if it's night, if it's day I don't care

I'll meet you there, I'll meet you there

whatever you need, whatever it be

another fire, another rain

it won't stop me, can't stop me

anytime, any place, any where

you need me there, I'll meet you there

I will be there

"James, I can't do this anymore. I can't put you at risk for being with me."

James shook his head furiously, unable to process her words; the magnitude of pain they held.

"Lily, that's ridiculous, you can't put me in any kind of risk!"

"But I can! I'm Muggleborn! The Death Eaters will coming knocking one day, and it's going to be all my fault-" Her voice broke on the last note and her eyes averted to the ceiling to avoid James' tortured gaze.

"So that's it. You're going to let the _possibility _of an attack rule your life." He spat the words at her, rage replacing his stunned pain.

"No, no I'm just trying to do the right thing." Her tone became pleading as she attempted to make him see this was no easier on her than it was on him.

James would not, could not see her logic, though. He had given her every reason to stay; had shown her that what they had was real. And yet, there she stood renouncing it all, just so she could fulfill some skewed sense of rightness.

"Yeah? Well you seem to be going about it all wrong."

"Please, James, don't you see where I'm coming from? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened…"

"Right." Lily winced at his terse reply. It slashed at her heart.

"Don't forget a coat when you leave. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold." James turned away, his face and voice conveying nothing. A sob escaped from Lily's mouth. She had never seen him like this before.

Lily hurried from the room as she felt herself lose control. James did not follow her. Didn't even try to call her back. Flinging open the door, Lily stumbled into the night. Her foot caught on the mat and she fell to her knees.

She dimly heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around. Only continued to sob on her hands and knees.

Two firm calloused hands lifted her from the ground and she complied without a fight as they guided her to the couch. They remained around her until she regained her breath.

"No matter what, I'll be there for you, Lily. And if you want to go, then I will respect that." James' words came out low and raspy, like the words had caused him great anguish to utter. "If you ever need me, I'll be here."

Lily nodded mutely into his chest, completely torn. Her resolve was wavering, and her desire to stay here in his arms was getting too strong to resist. But she had to do this. If she loved James she would get up and leave. Let it be a clean break and one day he would move on. Marry some other witch that put him in no danger. The thought seared at Lily and her thoughts quickly backtracked.

"Why do you make this so hard?" She murmured, not trusting her voice.

"Because you know this is a mistake." He replied simply.

"But I have to-"

"You don't have to do anything, Lily. By leaving you're only giving Voldemort and his followers more power. You have to stand up to them." His words were not harsh like earlier, of which Lily was grateful.

"I'm so sorry." Lily whispered. His eyes sought hers and as she stared back, her determination deflated like a balloon.

"You're mine Lily, don't you ever forget that." He responded softly while stroking her cheek. His own way of accepting her apology. And she knew then that she would never be able to leave him. Not even a dark wizard hell-bent on destroying Muggleborns could tear them apart.

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter, or the song. It's called Anytime by Alex James. You should go listen to it, it's one of my favorites. I'm not too happy with this, I feel I could have done a better job, but at the moment, it's the best my suffering writing skills could do. Stupid writer's block. So yeah, please review and request, I could use some encouragement right about now…


	12. That's Lily

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"You know you infuriate me, right?"

"Really? I had no clue."

James chuckles and tweaks her noise playfully. He never knew it could be possible to find the love of his life so….insufferable. She nags him to no end, chides him for being immature, even when he's trying his best to act like the adult he is. She can't be corrected without throwing a few hexes at his head. When she disapproves of something, her eyebrow arches in such a way that could even make Voldemort feel inferior.

And yet, all those things make him love her all the more. A few days away from her and he finds himself missing her exasperated voice reminding him to pick his socks off the floor. When he cracks a joke that only he finds humorous, he can always rely on her to roll those perfect green eyes in disdain, shaking her head at him like he's five.

And hey, that's Lily.

And James wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: **I randomly got the song 'Hate That I Love You' by Ne-yo and Rihanna stuck in my head and it inspired this. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I could use some more inspiration, too.


	13. Christmas and A Birthday

**A/N: **These two are dedicated to Vanessa Osbourne, for the idea and for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy! I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited this, you guys are amazing! :D Happy reading! Love, Blondebunny55

Standing back to admire his handiwork, James couldn't deny it looked a bit crowded. But hey, it was a good first attempt at decorating, right? Maybe it would look a bit better if he got rid of the gaudy jewel-studded ornaments. With a flick of his wand, they quickly dislodged themselves from the Christmas tree and flew over to the table where they landed in a neat row. Yes, that did the trick.

When James heard the footsteps approaching from down the hall, he waved his wand again and situated himself in the doorway, hurriedly stowing away his wand before she saw.

"How's the decorating going, Ja-"

"Look, mistletoe!" He pointed above his head, where the plant adorned the top of the door frame.

Lily smiled, amused.

"Did you put that there on purpose?"

"Of course not!" He smacked his heart in mock disbelief, "it must have just appeared. As if by magic!"

"Well, I hope it really didn't happen by magic. You promised you would do this the Muggle way." She reminded him.

"I _did _do it the Muggle way. I just got a bit…lazy at the end." He smirked and rumpled his hair.

"Isn't that always the story…" Lily sighed under her breath.

"What's that, Lily? You would like me to kiss you now? Sounds like a brilliant idea to me."

She rolled her eyes but accepted his kiss, throwing her arms around him eagerly after a moment.

It must have been the Christmas cheer, James concluded.

If only it could be Christmas everyday.

* * *

"What could be better? Spending the day with my best mate and his girl on his birthday." Sirius threw his arms around Lily and James, pulling them both close to him. They smiled back at him, looking less than enthusiastic. Sirius, however, was much too exuberant to notice.

"Yes, what could be better." Lily mumbled through gritted teeth.

"What was that Lily Flower?"

"She said she couldn't be more thrilled." James replied quickly, shooting her a look that said Don't-Make-Him-Mad-I-Don't-Want-To-Deal-With-His-Pouting-On-My-Birthday. If a look could convey all of that.

"So where are we going to dinner again?" Sirius asked, finally removing his arms from around the other two. Lily gratefully sidled away from his grasp.

"Well I sort of only made a reservation for two…" James spoke slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Merlin that's embarrassing." Sirius sighed dramatically, "I'm sure Lily will understand, though."

"Wait- what?" Lily screeched. James seemed speechless.

"Well, obviously, Prongsie wants to only take me to dinner. I'm sorry." He pouted sympathetically.

"No! He is taking _me_! I _am _his fiancé, after all!" She snapped back.

"I'm his best friend! That takes priority!" They subconsciously stepped closer to each other as the argument got more heated.

"That's where you're wrong! It's supposed to be a romantic night out!"

"So I'm not allowed because it's romantic?"

Lily faltered, not sure how to respond.

"You would like a romantic dinner with James?" She sounded quite concerned.

Before Sirius could respond, James finally intervened.

"As flattered as I feel about you two, erm- fighting over me, Lily's right. I was planning on it just being the two of us tonight."

"Fine! I'll just go to the Leaky Caldron and see if I can pick up a few pretty witches." Sirius huffed, turning on his heel to leave.

Once he was gone, James let out a long sigh. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, let's just go before he comes back…" Lily said, yanking James towards the door.

It had certainly turned out to be a very….interesting birthday for James. But where Sirius was concerned, it was bound to be.

**A/N: **I got the sudden urge to add Sirius in this… Haha, tell me what you think and give me any ideas, I'll gladly take them!


	14. Flying

James loved fall. There was something so enticing about the crisp morning air, the fog still clinging to the land, tinged a soft gold from the emerging sun. Goose bumps spring up his arms as he walks across the Quidditch pitch, broomstick held firmly in one hand. These are the weekend mornings he lives for.

He mounts his broom, shooting off towards the sky, the brisk air gliding through his hair, his lungs savoring its cleanness. Unbeknownst to him, a certain red-head sits in the stands, bundled against the chill. She watches him with awe, the way he seems to perfectly weightless and alive. As if he's simply a part of the sky.

His shouts of exultation resonate through the still silence. He swoops and dives, as effortless as breathing. His lips turn up into a smile, untainted by sarcasm, lighting his features with his clear passion.

When finally he lands, he lays back on the grass, the cool dewy grass helping to slow his hurtling heart. Soft footsteps walk to his side and someone lays down next to him.

"You're almost like poetry in motion when you fly." James looks over and his stomach jumps when he sees it's Lily. He quickly rumples his already windswept hair before answering.

"You were watching the whole time?"

"Yeah." Her cheeks flush a pretty pink, and James can't help but think she looks beautiful, "But I was already out here, watching the sun rise." She adds hastily.

Normally, this is when James would say something witty that would make Lily slap him, but he finds he doesn't want to ruin the comfortable silence between them.

After several moments, Lily rolled onto her side to look at James.

"What's it feel like?" She asks eagerly.

"What?"

"Flying."

"It feels… amazing." James squints up at the sky, trying to put into words the exhilarating feeling. "And free. It doesn't matter what's going on in my life. When I'm up there, it's just me and the broom and the sky. There's nothing else like it."

"I wish I could fly." Lily sighs, looking wistfully at his broomstick laying on his other side.

"I can teach you."

"Really?" She beams.

"Sure. C'mon. Get on behind me."

James pulls himself up, getting on his broom. Two small arms tentatively wind around his middle. It seems unreal that Lily Evans is actually allowing this to happen.

"Are you sure about this?" He cranes his neck to look back at her. She looks torn between laughing and crying.

"I've never been more sure about anything." Her voice is surprisingly steady. She looks up into his eyes, and for a moment, James wonders if they're still talking about flying.

"Hold tight." He whispers, feeling her arms tighten around him before he kicks off, into the dazzling morning sky.

**A/N: **Aw, I like this one a lot. Probably because this reminds me of fall mornings when I would have soccer games and there would still be mist on the fields. Man, I miss that. Oh, and this takes place at Hogwarts, right before they become a couple. Well, please review!


	15. Alone

Lily's gaze grazed the tops of the trees, searching for the distinct outline of an owl. Her fingers twisted together anxiously when she found nothing on the horizon. Where was that damn letter? The one that was supposed to tell her that James was okay and would be coming home soon.

Lily turned away, and made her way back into the empty house. The silence was deafening. Walking slowly, she went up the stairs, into the nursery that would soon be her baby's room. The cheery colors and plush stuffed animals felt taunting at the present moment. Unwanted questions pushed up to the surface of her thoughts, choking her, blotting out the shred of hope still residing in her chest. What if he never came home? What if their child grew up never knowing his father?

The rest of the night was spent in solitude, no sign of James or the letter. Lily fell into bed alone, avoiding looking at the place next to her that was still made up, although it drew her eyes like a car crash. Her day clothes were still on, but she barely noticed and didn't have enough strength left to care. Dimming the lights so she would be spared from the offending sight next to her, Lily attempted to sleep. It was a fruitless effort, though.

The door creaked open, and Lily jerked out of her stupor, fumbling for her wand. A dark figure stood in the doorway.

"Lumos." She thought, and the end of her wand lit up. She wasn't necessarily scared, after all, if it was an enemy she would probably be dead by now. She slipped off the sheets and hurried over to the doorway. Lifting her wand, the light illuminated the stranger's face. Stubble covered the strong jaw, an exhausted smile gracing his lips, the top one a bit too full to match the bottom. His hazel eyes sparkled with emotion as he whispered, "I'm home."

* * *

Lily's cheek fell against the windowpane, the cold seeping under her skin. Her hand clapped over her quivering mouth to stifle the loud sobs that slipped through. The noise didn't seem to affect Harry, though, who she could see across the dark room, still sleeping soundly in his crib, from her perch on the window seat. Cold, that had little to do with the chilled window next to her, wormed into the very marrow of her bones, taking her prisoner with its icy talons. Her eyelids slid closed, and the number fourteen burned bright in her mind. Two weeks she would be left to take care of Harry and herself, in a house echoing with her screaming worries. A fortnight of waking up alone.

Lily was well aware that James felt this was his duty, to fight with a Gryffindor's valiance. So she allowed him to go on missions and anything else to help the Order. But he was human; so very mortal. One day, it would catch up with him.

Harry stirred and mumbled, "Dada?"

Lily shook her head to clear it of her painful reverie.

"It's mummy, darling." She whispered, hating how strained she sounded. She crept to his crib, leaning over the side to look down on him. He stared up at her with sleepy green eyes. His chubby little hands reached up for her, opening and closing, wanting to be picked up. She obliged, and cradled him tight to her breast.

He sighed contentedly and fell back asleep after a moment. She suddenly noticed a flicker of light. Stepping closer, she realized it was a softly glimmering lily, laying on the windowsill where she had been sitting earlier. She didn't need to wonder how it had gotten there. It seemed to penetrate the darkness that had been swarming her heart, shining like a beacon of hope. He would come home and everything would be okay.

**A/N: **So these are just little moments of Lily coping with James being gone on missions. In a way it's like a sequel to the chapter Responsibility. Tell me what you think. Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it makes my day to read them!


	16. Uncertain

She asks me what I want my future to hold. And for the life of me, I can't think of an answer. What happened to the Lily that knew exactly what she wanted out of life and how to get it? It seems that along the line, her priorities have shifted. The first thing I see in my mind is James. But where does he fit into my future?

I gape at my mother, her question leaving me with a million more of my own.

"I honestly don't know."

"The old you would have answered that immediately, saying something about that Aura thing you talk about-"

"-Auror, Mum."

"Okay, _Auror _thing. I guess James really has changed you." She smiles fondly, like the fact that I have no clue what I'm doing with my life anymore is a good thing.

"James hasn't changed me." I snap.

"Yes, he has. I think he's finally opened your eyes to life outside of your quest for perfection. My motherly intuition has never been wrong."

"My eyes were open just fine before him." I'm not even sure why I'm getting so defensive over this. Perhaps it's because I'm scared of this uncertain land, no longer on my predetermined path to success.

"I love you to death, but honey you are so stubborn." My mother shakes her head, amused.

"Hey, that's my line."

I whip around, suddenly face-to-face with James.

"Hullo, Mrs. Evans. Lily." He nods at both of us in turn before slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Can't make her admit to anything she doesn't want to, this one." If my Mum wasn't in the room, I would have cursed him, but instead I fake a smile while they both laugh at my expense.

"Ha, ha. Yes, it's so funny." I deadpan.

"Oh, lighten up, sweetie." Mum giggles, pinching my cheek before exiting the room to give us some space.

"Discussing future plans again?" He asks with a knowing look.

"Yes." I sigh, rubbing my throbbing temples.

"Well, I hope you know that I'm going to be in them for a very long time."

"And what makes you think I want you around that long, hm?" I tease.

He's unfazed as he replies, "Call it a boyfriend's intuition."

And hey, it may not have been what I planned, but I started to feel like I could get used to this unpredictable life, as long as James was always in it.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little light-hearted drabble after all the angst...Please R&R! Concrit is very much welcome, so long as it isn't flaming... Lots of love, Blondebunny55


	17. Superman

_There are no words, __to paint a picture of you girl_

_Your eyes, those curves,__ it's like you're from some other world_

_You walk my way, oh God it's so frustrating._

Soft footsteps walk over to James' side and he turns his head to see who was trying to disturb him. A grin steals over his lips when he sees those red curls tumbling around her heart-shaped face. Her apple green eyes are glinting with curiosity.

"Why do you always stand here staring at the Shrieking Shack? You can't possibly think you'll see ghosts, do you?"

_Why do I blow my lines, most every time__, _

_Like I got no chance at all, _

"I- no. There aren't any in there. Ghosts, I mean. Yeah…" He presses his lips closed before he made himself sound anymore daft. His eyes fell to his feet as she giggles softly next to him. If only she didn't make him so nervous….

_If I could be your superman,_

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again. _

_'cause every time you touched my hand,_

_You feel my powers running through your veins._

"Well," She replied while placing her hand over his, which laid casually on the fence before them, "If there _were_, then I'm sure you could be my Superman and save me."

He really had no clue who this Superman person was that she had called him, but he was more preoccupied with the fact she was so overtly flirting. And of course, that made it even harder to form a full sentence.

_It ain't no lie,_

_I have to tell you how I feel,_

_Each time I try, it gets a little more unreal,_

"Lily, I- I really-" James gulped for air and wished he would just drop dead. Was he really about to try and proclaim his love for her? He should just leave before he mangled this moment any more.

"You really what?"

"I…really like the Shrieking Shack," He invented wildly.

"I kind of guessed that," She smirked and he ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Want to go inside it?" She suddenly asked, and ducked her head at her sudden outburst, soft pink coloring her cheeks.

"Sure," James pushed away from the fence and climbed over it. He turned and helped her over and they made their way towards the run down house. She looked like she might be reconsidering.

_If I could read your mind,_

_Girl would I find, any trace of me at all._

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured. She was silent for a moment, the only noise coming from their feet scrabbling over the rock-strewn ground.

"Oh. Um- Nothing?" She sounded a bit breathless, and she blushed again as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Nothing?" James inquired, grateful he could now properly speak without sounding idiotic.

"Well…" She bit her lip and glanced up at him, searching his face before saying, "I was thinking about….you."

James stumbled on a rock and almost fell. She was thinking of _him? _

"What about me?" He stopped to look at her. She was squirming under his gaze. James had never seen Lily look so flustered.

"Just that- that, well, _I kind of like you." _

"What was that?" He must be deaf. Or dreaming. Or off his rocker. Lily Evans was the last girl on earth that would ever like him.

"James, I like you. A lot." His thoughts were taken over by the instant want to act. He stepped towards her, gauging her reaction.

"I like you too." He breathed, leaning down. Their lips were inches apart and she didn't pull away. Gathering his strength, he closed the gap. Yup. He had to be dreaming. Because Lily Evans and him kissing defied everything that was logical and reasonable in the world. But there he was, his lips on hers, and inside he was soaring higher than he had ever gotten on a broom.

_If I could be your superman,_

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again._

_'Cause every time you touched my hand,_

_You feel my powers running through your veins._

_But I can only write this song,_

_And tell you that I'm not that strong._

_'cause I'm no supermaaaan,_

_I hope you like me as I am._

"Are you sure you like me?" James whispered after they broke apart for breath. "I mean, I'm no Superman."

"I like you just the way you are." She stretched up to place her lips on his again.

And hey, James was fine with not being Superman. After all, whoever that guy may have been, he definitely wasn't the one who had finally won over Lily Evans.

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which is called Superman by Joe Brooks. He's one amazing British singer, go check him out. I wrote this a very long time ago and was intending on making it a one-shot, but never did. I changed it from James' first person to third and now I like it a bit more, although it's still quite cheesy, but hey, cheesy can be sweet too…. Reviews anyone? Or suggestions? I would love to receive another request, after all I'm writing this for you guys! However, I'll keep updating, reviews/requests or not. Just so you know. Okay, I'm done with this huuuuge Author's Note…. Love you all! Blondebunny55


	18. Perfect

It's late and they have class tomorrow. Yes, the thought slightly niggles at the back of her mind, but she can't be bothered.

She's an uptight, level-headed perfectionist. He's a carefree prankster, living life as it comes. How they ended up together, being as complete and so wonderfully right, is beyond her. In all technicality, they should still hate each other. They were nothing alike. Yet, he's hands down the best thing in her life.

He lightly puts his arm around her slender, shivering shoulders, and she practically melts. Her gaze flicks away from the vast lake they sit at to look up at him. His easy smile sends shivers up her body. His closeness, the smell of him, she can't get enough.

It comes to her like a vision, but it can't be, after all, Divination is the only class she has ever been bad at. But there it is, right there before her. It's their whole future together, a sweet little cottage, a baby with a shock of familiar black hair bundled tight, years of laughing and fighting and smiling. And she loves it.

Lily and James were total opposites in every sense of the word. They never should have worked out. But they did. And it's the best thing that's ever happened to the both of them.

**A/N: **This is in honor of the new Taylor Swift album, Speak Now. I bought it the day it came out (yesterday) and I love it. This is based of the song Mine, it's by far my favorite, go listen to it if you haven't heard it before. Taylor is such a talented artist, seriously, she writes from the heart and you can totally hear it. Plus, she's still so grounded and wholesome even with fame. She's a huge inspiration for me if you haven't figured it out yet.;) So yeah, I don't own any of her songs, nor Harry Potter. Please review, and sorry for such a long Author's Note! Love you all, and have a lovely day!


	19. Too late

Lily flew down the corridor, ignoring the bewildered stares coming from a group of Hufflepuffs as she pelts past them. It's just her feet pounding across the flagstone floor, her heart fluttering like a frenzied bird, her mind focused on one single thought: _Don't be too late._

When she reaches the right door, she skids to a stop, taking a moment to steady herself before wrenching it open. Her wild eyes take in the scene before her, and for a second, she almost gives up hope, thinking it's too late. But no, James is still sitting at his own table, between Sirius and Peter, Remus on Peter's other side. They all look up at her, looking curious and a tad bit concerned. Eloise Bridgins, the sixth year in Ravenclaw, is at a table in the far corner, paying no attention to anyone but the giggly girls that surround her. He hasn't done it yet, then.

"I didn't mean it, James." The words tumble out, bunched together and almost impossible to understand, since Lily's still breathless from running.

"What?"

"I didn't mean it when I said I would never go to the ball with you. I was being stupid and prideful, but I can't let you ask Eloise. I had to say something."

James looks shocked into silence, but next to him, Sirius is near bursting.

"Finally! Bloody hell, I never thought it would happen! You don't know how uncomfortable it gets with all the sexual tension between you two and you guys don't even realize it!" He pumps the air with his fist, leaping out of his seat.

"This is a library, Mr. Black. Lower your voice." The librarian, Miss Dervis, snaps at him, practically _Avada Kedavring _him with her eyes.

Lily is mortified to find that the whole room is staring at James and her, as if anticipating the outcome. Her cheeks flush, but she's too determined to back down now.

James leaves his seat, and walks to stand in front of her. He doesn't seem to have recovered completely yet.

"So does that mean you will now accept my offer, Miss Evans?" She can barely do anything but nod.

"Okay." His eyes still appear a bit wary, as if he's expecting someone to pop out, yelling he's been pranked. "Will you, Lily Evans, go to the winter ball with me?"

It feels like this moment was a long time coming, whether Lily had known it or not. "Yes."

Everyone in the library breaks into applause, except Eloise, who stares at Lily like she had just flung an Unforgivable Curse at her.

Sirius could be heard yelling at the enthralled audience, "Clear out, will you! Merlin, you guys need to get a hobby other than watching two gits realize they've always been in love with each other!" James and Lily simply crack an amused smile. Leave it to Sirius to ruin a movie-esque moment like this.

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm not really sure where this came from. And just go along with the idea that Hogwarts was having a ball. (: I'm not really sure what I think about this, but considering I wrote it in less than ten minutes, I guess that's to be expected. Please review, and the next chapter will be dedicated to you. Does that sound desperate? I don't mean it to be… (: Well anyway, tell me what you think, whether this is horrible or whatever. Until next time (which will probably be tomorrow!),

Blondebunny55


	20. Photograph

**A/N: **So, as promised, here is the next drabble. I sort of got teary when I was writing this, and I sincerely hope I did an okay job with this. Please tell me what you think with a review! This is dedicated to LizJAnderson for the review. Thank you! And now, for the story…

For three years now, the photograph had been neglected, thrust into the far regions of a box filled with this and that, and promptly forgotten about. But now it's once again been remembered, and the people in it are waving enthusiastically, grateful to no longer be staring at a cardboard wall. It has not been treated kindly in the past years; one corner of the picture is ripped off, another has a miniscule stain. An uneven crease runs the length of it, as if it had been folded hastily at one place in time.

James presses his palm against the crease, trying futilely to make it stay flat. After his hand moves away, however, it just bounces back into its previous shape of being bent slightly upward, like a lazy V.

He's avoiding concentrating too close on the tiny younger replicas of him and his friends, who still are laughing and running around within the frame like the giddy teenagers they are, knowing it will only cause an onslaught of unwanted emotions. He flips it over, seeing Sirius' sprawling handwriting that says, 'July 13, 1978.' He turns it back over, finally forcing himself to look at the image. Sirius is coaxing a smile out of the exhausted looking Remus, by changing Peter's hair varying shades of the rainbow without the pudgy boy realizing. James spins Lily around and around, and she appears to be shrieking at him between peals of laughter to set her down. Peter is talking to one of Lily's friends, attempting to seduce her by the looks of it, and she seems to be barely holding down her laughter as his hair turns from purple to blue to pink and so on.

At first, James can't help but laugh along with everyone in the picture. But soon, it turns to sobs. He's never felt nostalgia quite this strong before. Life has ceased to be as happy and full of promise like it was when the photo was taken. Remus has become more distant than ever, Sirius throws every thought and action into helping the Order, Peter hasn't been heard of for over a month. As for James and Lily, they're pelting ever closer to an inevitable demise, and fully aware of it.

A sharp rap on the window next to James makes him nearly jump out of his skin. When he realizes it was only a branch, he relaxes again, only to scowl when the branch releases two orange leaves. Lately time has been slipping through his fingers, and the change from summer to fall was received as less than welcome. He vaguely tries to recall what the date is. Oh yeah, October 30th.

Tomorrow is Halloween, and James isn't excited. If only he had his invisibility cloak, then he could sneak out and grab a butterbeer or something with Sirius. Merlin knows they both could use it. But there won't be any sneaking off. Instead, James will be reduced to staring wistfully out the window, reminiscing like he often catches himself doing recently.

Setting down the photo, much to his picture-self's dismay, he leaves the cramped attic, deciding he will hold off finishing cleaning until tomorrow. He descends the stairs, catching Lily around the waist and kissing Harry on the forehead when he enters the kitchen. As long as he still has his life, he might as well live it.


	21. Fighting

Parting the curtains, Lily looked out into the nearly opaque blackness, straining her tired eyes to discern the position of the strange noise. After several moments of surveying the front lawn, she still couldn't tell where the loud _pop _had come from.

"It sounded like someone Apparated right outside." Lily said, turning to look at the very unconcerned James.

He simply shrugged. "It's not like they will see us, whoever it may be."

"I know, but- but what if it was a Death Eater trying to find us or something." Lily began gnawing at her bottom lip before realizing what she was doing and quickly stopped. She'd been trying to break the irritating habit for years.

"Lily, will you stop worrying? We're safe."

"How do you know that James? How do you know we won't be dead tomorrow?" She cried, feeling her pent up frustration flare.

"Because I trust Dumbledore and Sirius! They would never give us away." James snapped, slapping his palm onto the couch where he sat to emphasize his point.

"Yeah! Well I'm _sick _of doing that! Has anyone ever considered that maybe I never wanted to end up living the rest of my life like this?"

James breathed out sharply from his nose, clenching his jaw.

"Perfect little Lily wishes she hadn't gotten tied down, eh? Wishes now that she hadn't gotten married and had a baby?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it, _dear_." James voice had taken on a cold, sarcastic quality.

"You're impossible! Why do I even try anymore!" Lily shrieked, her hands flying up in the air.

"I don't know. Why do you?"

"I can't do this! I can't. I- I'm l- leaving." Lily hurried over to the coffee table to snatch up her wand where it lay.

"Always running away." James growled under his breath. Lily halted by the door.

"James, why are we doing this?" Tears sprang to her eyes, the fire within her diminished.

"Because this is what we always do." He replied through his fingers, as his hands rubbed his face.

"I don't want to fight anymore." She spoke so quietly, James had to strain to hear her. He knew that normally she would have never backed down, but with Harry around now, things had started to change.

"Neither do I."

Lily rushed to him, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Lily. You know I love you. It's just hard to be stuck here day after day."

"I believe that's what Muggles call cabin fever." Lily said, a soft giggle bursting from her mouth.

James pulled away to look at her. His eye pierced her with a thoughtful stare.

"You don't really feel tied down, do you?" He seemed to be hanging on a very thin thread, his whole being depending on her response.

"Of course not." James visibly exhaled.

Upstairs in his room, Harry began to wail.

"It's your turn!" They both cried simultaneously and doubled over in hysterics, their fight long forgotten.

**A/N: **I felt like doing a fight scene this time for whatever reason… and pretty please with cherries on top review? That would definitely make my day! (:

**Edit Nov. 1st: **Hey there! I'm in desperate need of a Beta guys! If any of you are one, or know of a good one, could you please PM me? I feel I could definitely use a second opinion on my writing before I post it... I would be forever greatful if you would help me out! Thanks ~Blondebunny55


	22. Pickup Lines

"You see these muscles?" James asked, lifting his arms and flexing.

"Barely." Lily snorted.

"Rubbish, they're huge! But anyway, what I was going to say was- these muscles right here, they're going to save you from every harm in the world." He nodded decisively and grinned cockily.

"That was the cheesiest thing you've ever said." Lily replied, practically collapsing with her laughter.

"I thought it was adorable! Well, at least it sounded that way in my head…"

"Maybe you should just keep 'adorable' thoughts like that to yourself." Lily stood up and ruffled his hair playfully on her way out of the room, chuckling all the way.

"Merlin, I'm going to kill Sirius, he _swore _by that line." James huffed when she was gone. Maybe he shouldn't listen to Sirius next time he came to him with an infallible pick-up line.

**A/N: **_Something like this happened to me today and I just had to write this. Haha, I'll probably update again today or tomorrow with a longer and better one. This was just for fun. :p Oh, and guess who got her tickets for the midnight showing of Deathly Hallows? ME! Gah, I'm so excited! Well anyways, please review? I haven't been getting many lately and it's uninspiring me. So please do it? Thanks. With lots of love, Blondebunny55 _


	23. Scared

They would huddle together one day, and speak in hushed albeit awed voices of the mother who had sacrificed herself for her son. They would remember her as a selfless woman.

Lily wasn't that woman.

She was a scared little girl. She was selfish, stubborn, uncompromising. It was unfair, really. Even Lily couldn't live up to the image of herself as the hero they would build her up to be.

One act during the whole course of her life would become the only thing they would recall of her.

They would come together one day, discussing a woman's last heroic act. They would all agree she was a noble mother. They would never know the terrified, willful girl behind it all.

_**A/N: **__Hello. (: I was trying my hand at short drabbles (I don't know what you actually call them) I'm not sure I did a very good job with it, but oh well. I'm in need of a Beta guys! Like a lot. Message me if you would like to? That would be great! Oh, and review? It helps me write better. And they sort of make my day. (: Lots of Love, Blondebunny55_


	24. Prophecy

The rain came down in great torrents outside, thrashing and pounding against the window of Dumbledore's office, sounding appropriately morose, given the situation unfolding between the ashen-faced couple and the grimacing bearded man behind the desk.

"You said it was urgent, sir?" James croaked, at last breaking the strained silence.

"Indeed, I did. Unfortunately, what I am about to tell you both has almost surely already been recounted to Lord Voldemort."

Lily let out a soft shriek before shrinking into her cloaks, one hand staying firmly on her growing stomach.

"A prophecy has been made." Dumbledore continued, the tips of his fingers coming together to form a steeple. "And from what I gather, I believe it concerns your unborn son."

James choked, feeling as though a cold fist had suddenly wrenched his lungs from his body. He didn't have to ask what exactly the prophecy contained to know this wasn't something good.

"Harry?" Lily whispered, her eyes shining in disbelief.

Dumbledore gave a single nod. "The new Divination Professor recited the prophecy to me during our interview. I wrote it down so you may study it." He pushed a piece of parchment across his desk towards them. James picked it up and began inspecting the loopy writing upon it.

"'The seventh month,' that's- July, right?" James looked up from the parchment, a crease forming between his brows.

"Yes." Lily breathed. She continued to look at the written prophecy, her face growing more distraught with every word she read.

James blanched. "Merlin, that's when Harry's due."

Lily mouthed the words 'Neither can live while the other survives,' her body trembling like a tree in a storm.

"How does Voldemort know about this?" James fastened an arm around Lily, who seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

"Through a case of accidental eavesdropping from one of his misguided followers, I'm afraid." Dumbledore replied, casting a wary eye in Lily's direction. James noticed this but chose not to question it.

"So what now? Must we fight?" Lily asked, finally composing herself enough to speak.

"There are means of protection which you will, of course, be given. I will do everything in my power to prevent any harm coming to Harry or yourselves, rest assured. However, I must remind you, that even with the best defense I can give you, you can never be completely safe."

"Of course." James glanced out the window, suddenly understanding why the heavens were crying so near to summer.

"One good thing out of this is that we can expect to gain an unlikely ally quite soon." Again, Dumbledore looked at Lily. This time she saw his pointed stare and frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm sure. Merely an old man's ramblings." A shadow of his eyes' usual twinkling suddenly appeared. "Now, I think we should begin preparations for you two to, to go into hiding. Do you have in mind anyone who could be secret-keeper?"

"Sirius." James said without hesitation.

"Good choice." The creases around Dumbledore's eyes deepened as he smiled.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"Why Harry, James? Why does the prophecy have to be about him?" Lily collapsed onto the couch, finding she was suddenly very tired after all the planning to keep her family alive.

"I don't know. It's not fair." James' voice cracked on the last note. His face fell into his hands.

"He's going to find us. I know he is."

James noticed her voice was scaling, becoming increasingly hysterical.

"Look, Lils, we have Albus Dumbledore's protection, friends who will always be there to help us, but most of all, we have each other. And I can promise you that I will never let him touch you or Harry. Besides, how many of the prophecies do you think actually come true? It'll be- well, not fine, but alright. We'll make it."

Lily smiled softly, shifting her body so she was laying against his chest. "I want to watch Harry board the train for the first time to Hogwarts. I want to be excited to have him come home for break. I want to watch him get married one day." Her voice was thick with emotion. "Please don't let Voldemort take that away from me."

"I promise, Lily. I never break promises." James bent is head to kiss the top of her head gently.

The rain outside the little cottage- now protected by a fideluis charm- came down in great sheets, pummling the land with tiny watery fists. But now, it sounded like a soft melody, whispering of promises and love.

**A/N: **_Hey! So if you didn't pick up on it, the 'misguided follower/new ally' was Snape. I've always wondered how Lily and James found out about the prophecy and how they took it so I decided to write my version of it. Tell me what you think? On another note, anyone watch Glee last night? Darren Criss was on it! Woo! I kinda love him. :p If you don't know who he is, go watch A Very Potter Musical, he's the one playing Harry. I never liked Glee before, but now that I've actually watched it, I'm a huge fan! Well anyways, review and you will have made one girl a very happy person! Oh! and check out my poll on my profile and vote! I really want to know what you guys think about me starting an actual Lily/James story. I won't abandon this, though, no matter what! Love, Blondebunny55_


	25. Loss

Snow materialized from the gray sky, swirling to the ground with dainty determination. A river, colored navy by the lighting, cut through the white ground off in the distance, surrounded by bare trees. A soft hush lay over the land, the kind that came with the first snowfall. Two people bundled under thick winter cloaks and scarves stood in the half-light, mirroring each other's haunted expressions. They seemed to blend into the misty background; simply a part of the scenery.

"It's hard to believe there's a war going on right now when you see this place." Lily whispered into the silence. Her words seemed to float in the chilled air around them.

James made a soft noise in the back of his throat to show he agreed.

_Marlene McKinnon, dead. _

Finally, the war had become personal. It was no longer just nameless Muggles being killed in their homes.

"Why?" Lily sobbed suddenly. "Why did she have to die? She was a half-blood, _I'm _the Muggleborn. They should have killed me instead."

"Lily, don't you dare feel guilty for what happened." James responded in a strained voice. "Everyone in the Order has a target on their back, and their blood status is the last thing on Death Eaters' minds."

"I know, but- Merlin, I can't believe- eight years of friendship and now she's just gone-" Lily's voice failed her at the end. But it didn't matter, as there really were no words to describe her loss.

James held her to his chest and she cried openly against him. He began to think his plan had rather backfired. With Lily so depressed over her friend's death, he had proposed they leave the world behind for a while and visit the spot they had used to go for picnics, not far from Godric's Hollow. In winter, it was one of the most spectacular sights, but it did little to remove the heaviness inside their hearts.

"It's never going to end, is it? This pain?" She murmured into his cloak once she had regained her breath.

"No." He said quietly. "It'll fade, though. And the best we can hope for is that her death won't be in vain."

The snow fluttered to the ground around the couple who had lapsed once again into silence. A breeze picked up, rustling the blanket of white upon the earth and grazing Lily's tear soaked face. She wanted to believe it was Marlene, telling her it would be alright- a last reasurrance from the beyond. But when the wind stopped just as soon as it had come, Lily was left only with the emptiness that remained. The only solace she could find was that she and James would make it. They would keep on fighting and living and one day, they'd be alright.

**A/N: **_Hi. Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I really haven't felt like writing. I received some news that was really quite devastating and I couldn't get up the motivation to write for a few days. This isn't the best quality, but still, please review. And if you haven't already, could you check out my poll on my profile and vote? Deathly Hallows midnight showing later! I'm excited. Hope you all are having a better week than me, Blondebunny55_


	26. Proposal

"Sirius! What _happened?_"

"Can't say, Lily. I have to get back and help the Aurors round up the Death Eaters. Just help James!"

Sirius slipped out the front door and with a _pop_, he was gone, leaving a disgruntled Lily with the bloodied and unconscious James.

Lily set to work, thanking Merlin that the wounds hadn't been caused from dark magic, but rather what seemed like a simple cutting curse. She preformed the healing spell repeatedly over the cuts still bleeding. After several tense minutes, James' eyes fluttered open.

"L-Lily?" He tried to sit up, but Lily instantly pushed him back down.

"You lost a lot of blood, I don't think you should be moving around a lot right now."

"Where's Sirius?"

"He left right after he brought you here and wouldn't tell me a damn thing, the git."

Lily had been expecting a quiet Saturday, since James had gone off with Sirius to do Merlin knows what earlier that morning. The last thing she expected to happen was to have Sirius banging on the door, yelling that they needed help, that James was hurt bad.

"What were you two doing, anyway?"

"Er- well, I can't say."

Lily huffed.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be half-dead right now. The least you can do is tell me what the hell you two were doing that would put you in this situation!"

James groaned and shifted around.

"Look, if I tell you, you'll be really angry."

"You're bloody right, I will!"

"No, no, I mean, well- you'll see.'

James sat up before Lily could protest and pushed himself off the couch. He kneeled in front of her, one leg came out from under him, in the same position a man would assume if he was about to propose….

He took her hand, and Lily couldn't quite remember how to breath.

"James-"

"Just let me do this…" He pleaded. She simply nodded, seeming lost for words.

"When I imagined doing this, I thought there would be rose petals and some candles, and maybe a unicorn- I hear girls like unicorns."

Lily snorted.

"And I also thought I would have a ring, but I guess this will do…" He took a deep breath. "When I first met you, well you hated me and I didn't really like you either- but, er- well, hell, we could only stand each other until three years ago. And when you finally agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me that one time, you became the best thing in my life. And you still are. You're the reason I keep fighting, the reason I can still find things funny, and you're the one that makes it seem like maybe, one day, things will be not so hectic. But until then, I just want you around, for the rest of my days, to always keep me fighting and happy. So Lily Evans… will you marry me?"

Lily couldn't quite grasp that this was really happening. When she saw herself being proposed to, she never thought she would be standing there in her pajamas, and James wouldn't have be oozing blood from a wound above his eyebrow. It was completely unromantic, and yet, somehow felt perfect.

"Yes! Of, course, yes!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms. She was kissing every inch of his face she could reach, when suddenly she was struck with a thought.

"That still doesn't explain what you and Sirius were doing."

James chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "We were- er, looking for rings in Diagon Alley when we were attacked by some Death Eaters. I didn't want to tell you because it would ruin the surprise- and well, it's not the most manly place to be attacked, now is it?"

Oh, yeah. Lily had forgotten that agreeing to marry James, she would also be marrying his ego too.

**A/N:**_ You are allowed to whack me if you want, I know I said I would update within the day I wrote that Author's Note and then didn't really update for like a week. Haha. Well anyways, this is for __**shanegirl4444 **__who asked to see a proposal one. Hope you liked it! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it's much appreciated, and keep it coming! (: oh, and I hope James' little speech wasn't too cheesy, I've never been proposed to before (I don't think it's legal to get married at my age?) so I hope I did alright…_


	27. Dance With Me?

"Dance with me."

Lily looked up sharply from the Firewhiskey in her hands to James' eager face.

"Dance?" She glanced around dubiously at their surroundings. The neighboring tables were occupied by dodgy witches and wizards who sat under their many layers of robes that no doubt, hid illegal pets and mini black-market cauldrons- not the sort who would appreciate a couple dancing to no music in the middle of the run down pub.

"Yeah; it'll be fun."

Lily somehow couldn't believe this, but she said nothing. She was in no mood to oblige James' impulses, especially after the fact he had just accidentally Apparated them to the middle of nowhere.

"Aw, c'mon, Lily! You know I can't Apparate under stress- at least we ended up right next to a pub." James said, as if he had read her thoughts.

"Yeah, some luck." She muttered, taking a swig out of the mug in her fiery liquid burned all the way down on its path to her stomach, but she didn't mind. She'd need a lot more of it if she was going to dance.

James took hold of her hand, pulling her to her feet. She resisted, her free hand reaching menacingly for her wand.

"You wouldn't." James smirked, in spite of the fact they both knew she definitely would.

Lily quirked her eyebrow in defiance. James lurched forward and snatched her wand away.

"Dance with me?" He asked again, holding her wand out of her reach.

"Give my wand back." Lily snapped, though she was smiling.

"Not until you dance with me." Lily gave a deep, heaving sigh. If James didn't look so cute when he smiled like that, she probably would have already slapped him and outright refused to dance. But since he did, she finally agreed. At least she didn't know any of the people who were about to witness this very embarrassing moment.

James positioned them in the middle of the dusty floor. One hand went to her lower back and the other entwined with her hand.

As it turned out, James was not a dancer. He turned and twirled them around rather awkwardly, while humming some off tune song. All Lily could do was throw back her head and laugh. It didn't matter that they had just finished a mission for the Order not half an hour ago or that they had been ambushed by Death Eaters, and had had to make a hasty exit, which had caused them to end up here. No, none of that could spoil the moment. It was amazing how James could make her feel like a blushing third year again, like her only worries were getting O's on papers, not making it out alive from sneak attacks.

"I love you." she murmured in his ear.

He responded by dipping her low and kissing her gently on the lips. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Evans. Here's your wand back." He stepped away and returned her wand with a beam.

Lily would never have admitted to it, but that was when she officially fell in love with dancing. Surrounded by windows covered by three inches of grime, a glaring bartender, and potential Death Eaters, she couldn't help but think she had never done anything so spontaneous- or so wonderful. She could get used to dancing through life, as long as James was always her partner.

**A/N: **_Hey there! Here's just another little chapter. I would like to thank my wonderful new beta **ForeverSinging**! Thanks! Don't forget to review :)_


End file.
